


5 rituals John Sheridan really didn't mind going through

by kangeiko



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: 5 Things, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-03
Updated: 2006-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 rituals John Sheridan really didn't mind going through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leyenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/gifts).



1\. There's the obvious one, and he's not apologising for that one, or for anything he might have said. He _does_ wish that Lennier - or any of the others - could have somehow excused themselves and not been there, but - well.

*

2\. There's the not-so-obvious one, where Delenn washed his feet. He's not too sure what that one represented, only that it felt rather nice. Apparently, they're not supposed to do that again, though; at least, that was the impression he gathered from Delenn's scandalised look when he suggested it.

*

3\. There's the first-anniversary one, that involved some red cherry fruits that didn't taste of anything but Delenn.

*

4\. There's the one with the baby, and he wasn't overly fond of this one, but he was presented with a squirming, squealing tiny little creature that he'd helped make at the end of it. The midwife seemed a little unsure about handing the baby over, as his Andronato was probably a little off, but he'd simply taken the child from her and settled it in the crook of his arm.

David blinked up at him and managed a little yawn in between squeals.

*

5\. There's the final one, and Delenn is there, and the light is there, and it's beautiful. "Well, look at that," and it is little more than a sigh. "The sun's coming up."

*

fin


End file.
